


It's a Piller!

by DanaKMulderScully (mulder_itsme)



Series: Family Series [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: A/U, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulder_itsme/pseuds/DanaKMulderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metabolism, zoology, life cycles, metamorphosis...Pillers. William learns a lesson on life. one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Piller!

Mulder stretched at his place in bed, his arm gracing the warmth of a parallel body. He hardly opened his eye to find himself with a sea of auburn. He smiled shifting on his side, his hand, wrapping itself around the warm body next to him.

In the little time Mulder had opened his eyes, he noticed dawn was breaking, and he was nowhere near the idea of getting up. He pulled himself closer and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck lazily, now running his hand up the side of her thigh.

Scully had gotten into the habit of wearing one of his button down t-shirts to sleep, and although they seemed to fit her perfectly in length, they would ride up at night as she slept. She stirred, feeling his touch in a subconscious state. He grinned, his hand now at her waist, and suddenly he felt tiered. Although half his body wanted the play, the other wanted the rest. And it was too baffling to him that he was actually putting sex and sleep in a balance…maybe he was getting old.

His last though sent him on a slight panic attack, before he realized that he had just gone to bed 2 hours prior. So he just relaxed and left his eyes to drift back close once again…there was always time later….

A small familiar voice called from the door. "Daddy?"

It was barely inaudible, but he had still seemed to capture it.

"Daaaddyyyy?" The little voice inquired.

He turned to the opposite side to find himself face to face with a set of deep blue eyes staring at him from the mattress' edge.

"You up, daddy?"

Mulder groaned softly, his eyes now focusing better to the sight of his son.

"Buddy…what time is it?" His eyes were slightly cringed adapting to the light.

"Look what I gots!" He stated excitedly as his father turned to the nightstand clock.

"William, it's 5:15 in the morning…"

"Look!" he held up his hand to his father, where a fuzzy, long and chubby animal laid. "It's an 'piller' daddy!" He smiled proudly.

"A wha-?" Mulder looked at what he recognized to be a bug. "Son, that's a caterpillar…"

"That's what I said, a 'pillers'…" he looked at the crawling animal intently.

"Where did you get that?" His father asked realizing the oddness of the situation.

"In my windows…it was crawling in its. Spooky saw him toos. I want to show it to mommys…"

"I don't think that's a good idea, buddy…she's sleeping."

"Mommys seepin'?"

"Yup…" He stepped out from the bed, yawning. "We better put that little guy outside…"William looked at his father surprised. "No, daddy…I want to keep it."

"You can't keep him, buddy…caterpillars can't live inside homes. They live outside, within the bushes."

"But…I want its." He whined sadly. "I take care of its."

"I'm pretty sure you will, kid, but it's better if he's outside."

"But…but daddy…."

"If you were going to keep him, where would you put him?"

William pondered for a while before answering, the caterpillar now crawling on his stuffed alien, Spooky's, head. "In a box."

Mulder smiled. "And what would you feed him?"

The child thought again. "Cheese?"

Mulder chuckled, running his hand through his small son's hair. "They don't eat cheese, son, they eat leaves and other plants."

"Oh."

"Think about it Will, would you like to be cooped up in a small box all day?"

William looked at the squiggly caterpillar. "No…"

"Of course not. That would make the caterpillar sad wouldn't it?"

"Yes…" he replied softly.

"That's why we should go outside to let him free…so he can later turn into a butterfly."

The child looked incredulously at his father. "Butterflies?!"

Mulder laughed a bit. "Yeah, son, a butterfly."

"Silly daddy, it's a 'piller' not a butterflies!" He grinned.

" Yeah, but caterpillars eat a lot and grow up to be butterflies…"

William's eyes grew wide, astonished by his father's revelation. "Wow…"

Mulder laughed. "C'mon…let's go outside, to set the little fella free."

He picked up his son, Spooky, caterpillar and all, and headed down stairs. As Mulder reached for the door, William hesitated a bit.

"Daddy, what if I let him go and never sees him again and he gets losts?", he stated rather worried for the fuzzy thing crawling up his arm. Mulder noticed his empathy for the creature, and he could feel his heart shift. He suddenly had an idea.

"Tell ya' what. Let's put him in the back yard…" Mulder lead them both to the back of their house, where Scully had planted a few bushes. The morning dew felt cold against his feet and he let William on the wet grass. William looked back at his father, reluctant to let the little critter go.

"Go ahead, Will. He'll live here and you can watch him everyday if you like."

William softly placed the caterpillar on a branch and saw him squirm to a leaf.

"He'll eat the leaves till he gets really big and then he'll make himself a cocoon."

"A 'cahcoon'?" William asked intrigued.

"Yeah, it's like a little protective cover they get into, and if you're lucky you can see him grow up to be a butterfly."

He looked at the caterpillar, who was now eating at the leaf and sighed.

"Daddy, I wanted to keep him..", He said solemnly.

" I know buddy, but sometimes, when you really love something you gotta set it free so it can be happy. You want the wormy to be happy don'tcha?"

William smiled and nodded to his father.

"All right then, he'll be fine. But you know what…", Mulder yawned. "Your father here, is a bit tiered mister. So we should be heading on up to bed."

"But daddy, the sun is up!"

"Doesn't mean daddy ain't tiered.", He lifted his son up and carried him back upstairs.

He tried to settle William in his bed, but he was too awake to make him give in. So, the toddler ended up following his father back to his room. Mulder slipped into bed, William jumping in the with him and Spooky clutched in his arm, he was now between his sleeping partner and his insomniac son.

Sometime later, Scully had felt the commotion in bed, as Mulder slipped his body in. She saw the dim morning lights filtering through their window, and felt as Mulder's breathing eased by her side. She smiled, watching his broad back that was facing her. She scooted, her body, now pressed against his back, and her hands running from his chest to his exposed belly. His scent was intoxicating as she ran her nose against the back of his head, where she lay a gentle kiss. Mulder's eyes suddenly darted open, her leg now draping itself over his. He gave a small quizzical groan as she softly giggled, her hands making their way downward from his flat abdomen; his body stiffened, among other things...

"We're not alone…" He uttered quickly and softly, before any damage could be done.

"Mmmm…what?" Her lips still pressed behind his ear.

"Morning mommy!" The small child chirped from the other side of the bed, his head popping up to meet that of his mother's.

She was suddenly somewhat embarrassed and surprised at her actions, her cheeks visibly turning red.

"Morning baby." She slightly stuttered at her words.

"Look daddy…" William patted his father's cheek. "Mommy's up…you gets up!"

Mulder faked being asleep for a few more minutes, his son now squishing his cheeks into a contorted shape.

Scully giggled, as her son unsuccessfully tried to awaken his father. "Daaaaaddyyyyy…?"

He gave up and opened his eyes, his son staring intently at him. "Daddy!"

"I'm up, I'm up.", he uttered groggily as Scully, by his side, placed her hand on his chest.

"Yay! Now we all up. Come mommy, lets go make pancakes!" He eagerly shifted in the bed.

"In a minute, baby, I just got up…what time is it?" She looked at the clock reveling it was 6:30 am. "You go on ahead, turn on the TV if you like…I'll make you breakfast in a bit."

"Okay…" he almost made his way off of the bed, but not before patting his sleeping father's cheek again. "Daddy…uppies…" He clutched Spooky and made his way to the living room.

Scully grinned as her son left, Mulder still sprawled across the bed by her side. She lay on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Mulder…up." She declared softly.

"I'm too tiered Scully."

"What hour did you come to bed last night?"

He delayed his answer a bit. "3 am."

"Mulder…" She scorned softly.

"I was finishing paper work downstairs and I lost track of time…sorry."

She lifted her head and fumbled with his hair. "That, and our offspring decided to do a small project at 5 in the morning…"

"What'd he do?"

"He came to bed with a 'piller' as he called it, and he wanted to keep it."

"Where did he find the thing?!" She asked astonished.

"On his window. So he decided it would be pretty neat to come show us both…I spared you of course."

Scully giggled. "So what did you do? You didn't let him keep the dirty thing, did you?"

"No…I made a deal with him he could keep it, if it lived outside in the bushes"

"My bushes?"

"Precisely."

She sighed. "You should have seen the way he wanted to keep him, Scully…he really wanted to take care of it. I think he got that from the doctor side of you."

Scully smiled. "He is very sweet."

"Think it's a little too early to get him a dog?"

"Mulder!"

"No pets till he's older, I got it. What about a fish?"

Scully looked at him seriously. "Alright, Alright." Mulder gave up verbally, but that did not mean he might come in with some sort of pet through the door one day.

"I'll go fix William something and start getting him ready for school, you go on ahead and rest."

"No, no, no, Miss Scully…" He held on to her hand before she even moved to leave. "Lay with me."

Mulder pushed her against him, his lips meeting hers softly, as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Mulder…I have…I have to go…." She said between kisses, her mouth curling up into a smile.

"I'm pretty sure you were starting something a few minutes ago…" He sinfully smiled, his hands running up the button down shirt of his she was wearing.

"That was before I noticed our child in the area…"

"He's not here now…" He pushed her on her back pinning her against the stuffed pillows.

"Mulder, he's down stairs…"

"He can't hear." He smiled planting gentle kisses against her soft neck. "It's been a while…"

"Muuullldderrr…" She half whined and half giggled, squirming under his body, his mouth now nipping at her jaw line. She laughed searching for his mouth with hers and kissing him back, before she felt his wondering hands searching under her shirt.

"No!" She chuckled, pushing his hands off.

"5 minutes…" he begged like a child holding her hostage in bed.

"You have no decency, Fox William Mulder…"

"I blame you…" He said childishly kissing her smiling, feeling her body shake with laughter.

Suddenly the small voice was heard once again from the distance of the living room.

"Mooommyyyys!"

"Coming, Willy!" She shouted, Mulder still fooling around with her. "Off mister." She said, pushing him to the side and heading to the door.

"Foolish woman…" he groaned, dead-panning, rolling on his back. She smiled leaning against the door frame.

"Tell ya' what…I'll go downstairs and get breakfast and William ready, I'll drop him off at school…by then it should be 8 am, and I don't go to work till 9am and neither do you…maybe I'll drive back here, find _something_  to kill time with…maybe arrive a little late to the job, it never hurt anybody…" She smiled devilishly his way.

"Hmmm, maybe then we can discus the chances of Will having a sibling?" He replied, the same look in his eyes.

"Who said anything about discussing?"

"I like the way you think…"

She rolled her eyes playfully at him, before making her way downstairs. "See you later…"

"I'll be right here…" He yawned, burying his head in the pillow.

Scully found her son sitting down in front of the TV set his arms wrapped around his stuffed alien toy, Spooky. She smiled, walking behind him ruffling his hair.

"What you want in your pancakes, sport?"

"Apples."

"No banana this time?"

"Nope."

"Alright" She headed to the kitchen readying the contents.

"Can you make them like a 'piller' ?" William asked, his head poking out from the top of the counter.

"Like the one you showed daddy this morning?" She smiled.

"Yeah….and the one on your shirts, mommy." He pointed out to her smiling.

Scully's face turned to a puzzled look, till she saw the slimy creature crawling up her shirt.

….. …..

Mulder rolled over in the bed his sleep deprived blurry vision, now facing the night stand. Before he could drift completely out of consciousness once more, he caught a glimpse of small slow moving object on the stand. His eyes refocused, to find a caterpillar crawling over the TV remote control of their room. His eyes widened from the find, when from the kitchen he heard Scully's small shriek, " _Ahhh! William!"_ followed by William's happy giggle. He had apparently become quite the caterpillar enthusiast, and had not only refuged one of his beloved 'pillers', he had sheltered many in his parents room. Mulder sighed laughing, getting up from the bed and catching the small worm, walking down to meet the usual morning family riot.


End file.
